Viktor
King Viktor (formerly known as Doctor Viktor and Dr. Vicktor) is a Transylian from Anur Transyl. Ben 10 He worked at NASA to obtain the means to hijack a space shuttle. Despite his size, he possesses excellent reflexes, as he was able to quickly spin around and backhand a super-speeding XLR8 when the latter attempted a sneak attack on him. He is intelligent, and working for Zs'Skayr, his immediate plan was to resurrect his master, whos plan was to prevent the sun's light from reaching the earth using various satellites (therefore meaning that Zs'Skayr would be at full power all of the time). He is not treated with respect after Zs'Skayr is resurrected. After he asks why they need Ben, Zs'Skayr takes control of his body and throws him around. He serves as the unofficial leader of the three horror-themed aliens. The purple lightning that the previous two horror aliens appeared in was generated by a teleportation machine that he uses. His first appearance is in The Return, where he succeeds in resurrecting Ghostfreak. In the next episode Be Afraid of the Dark, Ben fights Dr.Vicktor and Ghostfreak. On Earth. Ben accidentally gains use of Doctor Vicktor's form when Vicktor finds Ben and grabs him by the wrist, unintentionally adding his DNA to the Omnitrix which gave Ben the alien he calls Benvicktor. Vicktor essentially defeats himself near the end of the episode. In an attempt to teleport Ben to an unspecified location, he and the mummy alien are tossed into the portal he created. The video game Ben 10: Protector of Earth features "Vicktors" as enemies from Zs'Skayr's planet based on Dr. Vicktor. It is explained that back when Zs'Skayr was still inside the Omnitrix, Ben used him to sneak into a horror movie, at which point he was overtaken by the alien, who contacted Dr. Vicktor with his plans then transformed back knowing nothing. He has super strength and can also manipulate electricity and he has high intellect. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Dr. Vicktor appears in the episode Viktor: The Spoils. In this episode, it is revealed that the real Dr. Vicktor was thrown into the Null Void by Kevin in Absolute Power: Part 1 with his body left as a shell frozen in ice. King Xarion later used AmpFibian to transfer his mind into Dr. Vicktor's body. After he was defeated the team left as he was left in the melted metal with half his face free swearing vengeance on Ben. Appearances Original series *''The Return (first appearance)'' *''Be Afraid of the Dark'' Ultimate Alien *''Viktor: The Spoils'' Trivia * Dr. Vicktor resembles "Frankenstein's monster". His name is derived from the name of his creator Victor Frankenstein from the Mary Shelley novel. * Also, his electric powers seems to be based on Dr. Doom's powers from Marvel Comics, or perhaps the ideal of Frankenstein's monster being brought to life with lightning. * His species is the third most intelligent species in the universe, the first probably being the Galvan and the second the Cerebrocrustacean. It was this high intellect that allowed him to sneak into NASA. * In Absolute Power: Part 1, Alan Albright seems to mention Dr. Vicktor as one of Kevin's victims. * The part with King Xarion's mind ending up in Viktor's body is somewhat similar to The Ghost of Frankenstein where Ygor has a brain surgeon colleague of Ludwig Frankenstein place his brain in the Monster's body instead of the brain of the other brain surgeon colleague of Ludwig's that the Monster killed. Also the hunch back deformed woman, named Fritz, featured as a minor character seems to be based on igor. Also Viktor was found frozen in a block of ice the method by which the frankenstein monsters was restrained in two of it's films it co-starred in. Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Cleanup Category:Revived Characters